ultimaterpfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinkie Pie
is an Earth pony who is one of the main characters in the cartoon TV series ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic''. She represents the element of laughter. History Pinkie Pie made her first debut in the aforementioned TV series in the episode Friendship is Magic - Part 1, where upon encountering Twilight Sparkle, she screamed and quickly dashed away. She appears again later at Twilight's house in which a surprise party that Pinkie Pie herself prepared for Twilight's arrival in Ponyville is held. Pinkie Pie once again appeared along with the other ponies witnessing the arrival of Nightmare Moon in the Summer Sun Celebration. Pinkie Pie appeared once more at Twilight's library. She assisted Twilight in finding a book about the Elements of Harmony, which is believed can be used to defeat Nightmare Moon. Among all the others who were searching for the book, Pinkie Pie was the only one who found it, which she states was under letter "E" in the bookshelf. She joins the others on their quest to find the castle of the two sisters. During one part of their journey, the characters encountered scary - looking trees. When Pinkie Pie laughed at one, the tree reverted back to a normal one. Pinkie Pie then proceeds to sing on how Granny Pie told her to laugh at her fears when she was a filly. And so, the other characters laughed at the other trees until they turned back to normal. During the part where Twilight and the other characters confronted Nightmare Moon at the castle, Twilight announced Pinkie Pie as the element of laughter for laughing at the face of danger, which gained Pinkie the aforementioned element. After they defeated Nightmare Moon, who turned back into Luna and was forgiven by Princess Celestia after apologizing, Pinkie Pie cried tears of joy. At the end of the second episode throws a party in celebrate the reunion of the royal sisters. At this current time, Pinkie Pie is still active in the MLP series. Appearance Former Pinkie Pie's first and former appearance was shown in the episode ''The Cutie Mark Chronicles''. Pinkie Pie had a darker coloration, blue eyes and straight mane and tail. Her original appearance was once again seen at the episode ''Party of One'', only this time, Pinkie Pie will get this appearance if she gets extremely depressed, just like when she did at the aforementioned episode when she thought her friends didn't like her parties. Current In the same aforementioned episode, Pinkie Pie's appearance changed when the windy effect from the blast of the Sonic Rainboom flew beneath her. Pinkie Pie has a lighter coloration and a bouncy and curly deep pink mane and tail. She has three balloons for a cutie mark: two are light blue and the third one is yellow, which is positioned in the middle of the two balloons. Personality Pinkie Pie is often a bubbly, energetic, and a joyful happy who loves to keep others as well as herself happy. Her most notable action in doing so is telling other people to smile. Pinkie Pie is also musical, seeing as she sings many songs in the MLP series and she can play at least more than one instrument at the same time, as shown in the episode ''Swarm of the Century''. She is also a good baker, seeing that she runs a candy shop called Sugarcube Corner and always bakes treats for countless citizens. Pinkie Pie can also be playful, as seen in the series that she enjoys pranks with Rainbow Dash and pranking others too, one of them a griffon named Gilda. Pinkie Pie may also have a stern side too. One example of this is making sure that anybody who makes a promise with her--in which Pinkie calls it Pinkie promise--must fulfill their promise, lest Pinkie will go mad or furious. Trivia *Her parents call her by her full name Pinkamena Diane Pie. *Pinkie Pie has a pet baby alligator named Gummy. *Pinkie Pie is often famous for her actions in defying cartoon physics and excessively breaking the fourth wall. **Examples of these actions are eye bulging, climbing up a house without any support of an object like a spider and inflating her own head quickly like a balloon, making her float a few feet above the ground. External Links *Pinkie Pie - My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki Gallery Category:Female Category:Good